


Mind Games

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Catfight, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emma mindfucks Jean, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Girlfriend, Jealousy, Jean Grey - Freeform, JeanScott, Love, Makeup, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Scott Summers - Freeform, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenager AU, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Telepathic Sex, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, almost breakup, boyfriend - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean thinks Scott's been cheating on her with Emma, and Scott has to prove that he isn't.<br/>(X-Men Apocalypse movieverse/Teenager AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

It completely baffled Scott. For a few days now, Jean had been avoiding him. Not avoiding him on accident, but thoroughly trying to avoiding him, and it was very visually done on purpose. He could see fear in her eyes every time he came to see her, somberness whenever he would talk to her, and she sounded hurt every time he heard her talk. More often than not, she would talk around rooms just to avoid conversation with him altogether. He didn't understand why on earth she was. They were dating after all. It didn’t help that Emma Frost and her buddy, Angel, were hanging around him more often now, and Emma had begun to flirt with him, not trying to be subtle at all. All of this was starting to annoy him, even if he couldn’t quite put together the pieces by himself. He needed Jean to tell him what was going on.  
Scott found Jean after class and did his best to corner her to make sure she wouldn’t speed off after lecture, “Hey Jean? Are you ok? Can we talk?”  
Jean sounded very on edge, even near tears, “S-Sure...o-okay.”  
Scott walked with her to a place they could sit down before he asked, “You’ve been avoiding me… Why?”  
Jean looked away and hissed, “You should know…”  
Scott said in pure honesty, “I don't know. Please, just tell me what I did wrong.”  
Jean sounded really hurt by that, “You know what you did. You slept with her too….I walked in and saw it!”  
Scott was really confused now, “What? Slept with who? I haven't slept with anyone since you.”  
Jean said angrily, her powers causing objects to hover around them, “You did! You slept with the blonde princess! I walked in on you!”  
Scott took a moment to realize who she was talking about, “Blonde princess? … Emma? No! I didn't! I never slept with her!”  
Jean asked firmly, “Then how come I always see you doing it? Over and over, having sex with Emma?”  
Scott said, “I don't know… Are your powers ok? Is anyone in your head?”  
Jean shook her head, “It can’t be. All I know is that I keep seeing you sleeping with Emma and you’re denying it.” Scott suddenly began to remember how Emma flirted with him a lot in the past week. The pieces started coming together.  
Scott told her, “Emma’s been flirting with me lately and I keep telling her to knock it off. Maybe she’s messing with your head.”  
Jean almost cried, but wasn’t convinced, “Make her admit it...otherwise...I don’t know what’s real anymore.”  
Scott said assuring, “I will don't worry.” He assured her and went to find Emma and Angel. He wanted this to all sort itself out, and fast. Jean tapped into his brain to keep him safe and see how Emma acted.  
Scott approached Emma in the lounge and asked, “Have you been in Jean’s mind?”  
Emma smiled guiltily but tried to be flirty, “Oh Scotty dear~ whatever do you mean?”  
Scott crossed his arms and tried to hide his anger and disgust, “Cut the crap, Emma. Are you?”  
Emma twirled her hair and smiled, “I only wanted to be with you…” She pretended to be hurt. “I have feelings for you but you just didn’t seem to notice with the Grey girl around.”  
Scott said firmly, “That's no excuse for playing with her mind. I don't like you and I never will so leave me and Jean alone.”  
Emma stood up and her emotions became much more extreme, “She was only seeing the truth Scott, don’t you remember? Everything we did together, shared together? We were in love!”  
Scott argued, “We had nothing! We never did anything or shared anything. You’re making it all up to feed some sick fantasy you have, that I’ll never do for you.”  
Emma said firmly with a widespread frown, “You don’t remember anything? Anything? Maybe I should make you see it again.”  
Scott said firmly as he ordered her, “We never did anything. Stay out of my head.” Emma focused and tried to take over his mind with her powers. She was quickly forced out, as Jean was already in Scott’s mind, protecting him.  
She screamed, and everyone began staring at her, “Your bloody whore of a girlfriend can never give you what I can, I don’t know why you even bother staying with that prude bitch!”  
Scott growled, “Don't ever talk about her like that. She's better than you ever are and ever will be!” Emma began to crystallize out of anger, and Jean sensed danger.  
Angel tried and calm her friend, “Emma-” She paid Angel no mind and lurched forward, grabbing Scott and held him up by the neck. Other mutants in the lounge started gasping, and some started screaming as she started to choke him.  
Scott wheezed out, “D-Don't… It w-won't… Solve a-anything…” She focused her grip to rupture his vein. Before she could, there was a large orange flash which sent Emma flying and Scott back down on the ground. Jean was at his side in seconds. Scott rubbed his neck and gasped for air.  
Jean visioned his head, then looked up and glared at Emma, “Don’t you dare touch him.”  
Angel helped Emma up and told her, “We should go…”  
Emma got up and hissed at her in front of the crowd, “Next time, you won’t be so lucky!”  
Jean said back, calmly, “There won’t be a next time if you get expelled. Now get out of here.” Emma limped off with Angel. Scott wheezed, “Thanks Jean.”  
Jean helped him up, “I’ve got you Scott.” She helped him back to her room, where she helped bind the bruise on his neck. “Sorry I took so long to get involved.”  
Scott said with a pained smile, “I'm just glad you got involved when you did.”  
Jean worked on patching him up and said softly, “So...you were as faithful as I wanted to believe...but I was scared to think.”  
Scott said softly, “I don't want anyone but you.”  
Jean smiled, “I’m glad I can call you my boyfriend, Scott Summers.” She kissed him and finished bandaging the red mark around his neck.  
Scott smiled back, “I love you.”  
Jean said happily, “I love you too, I’m so glad you weren’t lying to me. Now I know what a jealous bitch Emma is, I won’t stand for her tampering between us again.”  
Scott nodded, “Hopefully you can trust me.”  
Jean nodded back, “I can try...because I really do love you…”  
Scott kissed her and said, “I promise. I'll be loyal until I die.”  
Jean kissed back, “I’ll hold you to that promise.”


End file.
